


Iris

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBXRAE oneshot inspired by and accompanied by 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks a lot, I wrote it a long time ago, then decided to upload it to Wattpad because 'why not?' Then I got this account, so I figured it should have most of my works even if they suck. Enjoy! (If that's possible I wasn't kidding when I said it sucks.)

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you** _

She is just so perfect.

My hand rests over the door. I'd been standing here for minutes, and while I came up with a whole list of things I want to say to her in my room, my mind went blank when I reached the door. My mind goes blank around her a lot, actually. That's why I always tell her those stupid jokes. I can't think of anything but wanting to see her beautiful smile when I'm around her.

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow** _

"How long are you gonna stand out there?" I hear her voice ask from inside. Oh, right, she could sense my presence with her powers, I'm an idiot, I forgot! Well, not really, but as I was saying earlier, my mind goes blank around her.

_**You're the closest to heaven I'll ever be** _

I awkwardly clear my throat. It's now or never. "Um... Can I come in, please?" My voice is kinda shaky. Danm it.

I hear her chuckle. "I don't know, can you?" She laughs again. It's a beautiful sound, and I wish she would laugh more around the others, but she says she feels more comfortable around me. I feel the same, but deeper. And that's why I'm here right now. "You may come in." She says. I sigh in relief.

_**And I don't wanna go home right now** _

I open her door, and slip inside. She's sitting in her bed, criss crossed legs. She doesn't move to stand up, and I awkwardly clear my throat again. "Um, can, I mean may I sit down?" I ask, gesturing to the spot on her bed next to her. She just chuckles me again and nods. I sigh nervously once I've sat down, and run my hand through my hair.

_**And all I can taste is this moment** _

She flips her long, purple hair over her shoulder. It uses to be short, cut to her chin, but I convinced her to grow it out, and it suits her well. Then again, everything suits her well. She's perfect. "Well?" She asks. I gulp. I've gotta tell her. Keeping all this inside is killing me.

"Raven." I start.

And all I can breathe is your life

"I don't know if you realize this, but you mean a lot to me. You helped me through my depression, you kept me from straying down darker paths, and you've become, over the years, the one person I can lay my heart out and truly be my full self around. But," I say, looking at her the whole time, and trying not to rush. I want her to know I mean all of this straight from the heart.

_**Sooner or later it's over** _

"But?" She inquiries.

I take a deep breath. "But I've been hiding something from you, and I can't anymore, I just can't, it's killing me. I know this might mess up our friendship, and I'm sorry if it does. Raven-" she cuts me off. But not with words.

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight.** _

With the gentle touch of her lips on mine. I get completely lost in the kiss, and while it definitely goes no further, it feels like my world has just started spinning, and I can finally see the fireworks everyone always talks about. The same fireworks I never saw with Terra.

When we pull away she giggles at me. "You're silly, Gar."

_**And I don't want the world to see me** _

I frown slightly. "What? Why? Did I... do something wrong?" She giggles again. The sound is so amazing, I wish she'd do it more.

"No, no, no. Never. But, you see, I'm an empath. I can more or less sense emotions. I knew you had a crush on me before you did!"

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand** _

Oh. That makes sense. She cuts off my thinking by pecking my lips again. "But it's okay, I felt and feel the same way." Now she's staring at her hands, like she's nervous. Like she thinks that now that she's admitted her feelings, I'm going to turn on her. But I'd never do that to her, ever.

_**When everything's made to be broken** _

I hold her bands in mine. "I'm so glad you feel the same way," we just smile at each other. She brings up some subject, and I'm able to lose myself in conversation with her. It's crazy how we can talk the whole night away, and I can't remember a single word. Just the way her eyes would light up when she was excited about the topic, and the way we eventually fell silent, and fell asleep sitting up.

_**I just want you to know who I am** _

"Well what do we have here?" I hear a voice chuckle, waking me up. It's the rest of the team, Cyborg being the one who had spoken. Da.nm him. While he's usually my best friend, sometimes I hate him. Raven sits up next to me, and when I glance at her her cheeks are slightly pinker than usual. Her hair is all frizzy, and she has slight bags under her eyes from talking all night. She has a pimple on her forehead, and is currently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

God she's beautiful.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming** _

We made it through that morning without exploding from embarrassment. The team didn't take us seriously as a couple at first, but after about a month they seemed to see we really did care about each other that way.

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies** _

A whole year later, and we're still going steady. Sure, we've had our fights, but overall I can't stay away from her. If She's a drug, all I ever want to be is high. "Hey babe," she mumbles against my back, slipping her slender arms around me. I'm currently making breakfast in the team kitchen, and I already started water for her pot of tea.

_**When everything feels like the movies** _

"Hey," I chuckle to her. I turn around and peck her lips, but she deepens the kiss, just slightly. I swear I could die right now, and I would not notice, as the only thing I can pay attention to is the amazing woman in my arms.

And the burning smell of waffles. "Holy sh.it!" I yell, and I quickly pull away and fix things, and I finish cooking breakfast while Raven giggles at me. This was probably her plan the she time. I playfully glare at her, while the other team members pile into the room.

_**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive** _

Two months later, and I'm asking her to move into my room with me. "Really?" She asks. I nervously laugh.

"Um, yeah, I mean, if you want to?" She chuckles at me.

"Of course, silly," she says, slinging her arms around my neck and pecking my nose lightly, "I'd absolutely love to."

_**And I don't want the world to see me** _

Today is the day I'm going to do it, and I'm more nervous than I was when I first confessed my feelings for her, more nervous than when we had our first time, or when I asked her to move in with me. Today I'm going to ask her to marry me.

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand** _

I have it all planned out. We're going to picnic at our favorite spot in town, in the rooftop garden of the tower. Near the end I'll pop the question. All she has to do is say yes. If she doesn't say yes, I won't give up. I'll ask again in a month, and if she says no again I'll try again, and again. I'm never going to give up on her.

_**When everything's made to be broken** _

She doesn't even know about the picnic. I wake her up, it's only 9:00, and say, "Rae? Wakey Wakey, I've got a surprise for you!" I got up at 7:00 to prepare the picnic, and make it perfect for her. If I could, I would make everything perfect for her, but I can't so I'm sticking to the things I can. She deserves it.

_**I just want you to know who I am** _

She gags dressed in casual clothes, and I lead her up to the rooftop garden with b my hands over her eyes. "Why are we here, Gar?" She asks, then I uncover her eyes. "Oh my, Garfield this is perfect! Picnic for breakfast!" She giggles, and we sit down and start to eat.

_**And I don't want the world to see me** _

I am nervous, but her prescience calms me. Nearing the end of out picnic, I suddenly say, "Rae, I need to say something before I lose my nerve."

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand** _

She sees at me. "Ok. Go ahead, I'm listening." I smile back at her and take a deep breath.

"Raven, with you I've been the happiest person alive. You've saved me from my own demons, and you have shown me time and time again how I don't deserve someone as unbelievably perfect as you."

_**When everything's made to be broken** _

I think she realizes what is going on, and she puts her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. I just continue.

_**I just want you to know who I am** _

"You're my life, Rae. You're the reason I wake up in the morning. You're the light to my otherwise scarily dark world, and you're the reason I try."

_**And I don't want the world to see me** _

Her eyes start tearing up. Happiness? I hope so.

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand** _

"Raven... what I'm trying to say y is...Will you marry m-" I'm cut off by her gently pressing her lips on mine. I put my arms around her waist, and she puts hers around my neck.

_**When everything's made to be broken** _

When we pull away, I rest my fore head on hers. "You're silly, Gar," she says.

_**I just want you to know who I am** _

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" I ask, and I feel deja vu from when we first admitted our feelings for each other.

_**I just want you to know who I am** _

"No, no, no. Never." She giggles nightly, and presses her lips against mine again. I slip the ring, a small silver band with a deep purple stone on it, on her finger, and she grins against my lips.

_**I just want you to know who I am** _

She is just so perfect.

_**I just want you to know who I am** _

 


End file.
